1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a turbine engine system and, more particularly, to an assembly for mounting a turbine engine to a pylon.
2. Background Information
Various assemblies are known in the art for mounting a turbine engine to a pylon, which typically connects the engine to an aircraft wing. One such mounting assembly includes a mounting beam for mounting a forward portion of the turbine engine to a forward portion of the pylon. The mounting beam includes an axially extending surface that engages a corresponding axially extending mounting surface of the pylon. A plurality of fasteners extend radially through the mounting beam and into the pylon to connect the mounting beam to the pylon. These fasteners are subject to relatively large tension loads. Such fasteners therefore may have relatively large diameters in order to accommodate the relatively large tension loads to which they are subjected. Additionally, the flanges to which these fasteners mate may carry this same tension load out of the plane of the structure. Such large diameter fasteners and the associated structure, however, may significantly increase mounting assembly weight and cost.